


Palpable

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lulu cannot seem to control herself.





	Palpable

Lulu avoided Bianca’s eyes, hanging her head in an attempt to conceal the truth within.  
  
Months ago, when the famous Kane daughter had relocated to Port Charles, she had never seen things growing like this. Yet here she was, a last name of equal weight, asking for the trouble which surrounded them.  
  
She had been wounded in the past, left to mend her own broken heart; they shared this.   
  
Trying to convince herself it was nothing more than strong friendship, a deep love for Bianca’s daughters, Lulu ignored the fire stirring and smiled towards captivating brown eyes once more.


End file.
